everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatch G. Banders/Relationships
Family Snatch’s mom, Fleur Banders, was as the poem described, a furious woman. She had strong opinions about things and wasn’t afraid to express them. Unsurprisingly, the opinions were of the anti-capitalistic kind, and Snatch grew up learning to be wary of those who they think are greedy and selfish. Fleur had few close friends in Wonderland, mainly amongst the more morally ambiguous destinies, which allowed Snatch to associate with a diverse range of beliefs. Snatch was primarily raised by their dad, Moon-sik, and inherited his quiet demeanour. Moon-sik was frequently homesick and still experienced culture shock despite his decade plus years in Wonderland. Moon-sik was the type to keep to himself, and had some difficulties making friends in Wonderland, though he did occasionally associate with Fleur’s friends. In South Story-ea, Moon-sik’s friends mostly stay in Speoull, and as such, he doesn’t get the opportunity to visit them in person often. They do stay in contact through the mirrornet though. Snatch’s grandmother, Im Moon-Ji, was a member of the Speoull Philharmonic Orchestra for few decades, and though a talented pianist, was a terrible teacher. Despite this, she believes she managed to successfully teach Moon-sik and Sara how to play the piano (or they’re just prodigies). Moon-Ji is a wise and warm figure (the quintessential Grandma™) who genuinely liked her daughter-in-law, since they were both upfront and brash ladies. She missed her son and daughter-in-law a lot, and heavily regrets not insisting that they stay with her in Book-san. Friends Since childhood, Snatch has hated talking to people. They grew up only knowing their family and the patch of snapdragons in the garden, because Wonderlandians tended to avoid “the frumious Bandersnatch and her terrifying imoogi husband”. Snatch wasn’t exposed to many people their age and didn’t have much social skills to interact with peers. Jacqueline Tempest (TBC) Bernardo A. Sanchez (TBC) In Book-san, Snatch’s support network comprised of their Grandmother, the local brigade of Concerned and Caring Old People™ & 3 cats. While Snatch did get more accustomed to speaking to others in Book-san, they still feel awkward speaking to other’s their age. This got worse in Speoull, and Snatch was taught by the company to put on a “mysterious, charismatic, quiet rebel (but not too rebellious)” persona. Of course, Snatch eventually got sick of that persona and decided to interact more with Hordes. Hordes Snatch has consistently said that Hordes are their best friends in interviews and that's true (at least, in Speoull). They honestly can't believe that people would dedicate so much love and support to them and they find it really heartening. Hence, Snatch tries their best to reciprocate that love — to much success; Snapdragon has been consistently ranked first as the celebrity who does the best + most fanservice. They're really active on social media: interacting with fans, conducting Princestagram lives etc, and frequently interacts with the audience during performances. While sweet, this relationship does lead to unfortunate side-effects. 1. Hordes is a huge fanbase, and no matter how much Snatch loves and interacts with them, it will always be one:many. Snatch can never bare their heart out or have meaningful conversations with them because there's just too many people! as a result, there's a sad irony where Snatch still feels lonely, even while interacting with millions of fans. 2. As with any fandom, there's a group of pretty obnoxious fans (or in modern lexicology, "stans") and Hordes is no exception. Snapdragon, in trying to maintain their image of a "perfect idol", gives these people more leeway than appropriate, and this has been quite threatening for their (and Hordes') safety. As a Bandersnatch, Snatch has a sharp sense for danger, but despite that, has been mobbed far too many times — there's one notable instance where the crowd was too loud and way too handsy and Snapdragon nearly fainted. Hordes lambasted the stans for that incident. After entering EAH, Snatch began to let loose and wasn't as concerned about being perfect as before. Of course, this also means that they no longer care about (social) appearances (they very much still care about their physical appearance thank you very much) and blow up easily. This obviously doesn't endear them to many students in EAH, no matter how much they were admired or liked before, and Snatch still found it difficult to make friends. Even so, the few friends they made in EAH are genuine and Snatch cares deeply for them. The Faerals Snatch came to join this band by pure coincidence; after a particularly emotionally trying session, the counsellor advised them to continue engaging with music as a stress relief. Aisley’s and Rad’s poster was the first music related thing they saw, and while they didn’t have high expectations for the quality of the sound, they were pleasantly surprised by the boys’ talents. Given that the Faerals were lacking a drummer, Snatch decided to pick up drumming and joined the band. In the band, Snatch provides percussion, and wears a plague doctor mask for anonymity in performances/ public appearances. With their industry knowledge, Snatch also served as a contact for the band, helping them find gigs and opportunities for performances. However, joining the band was not only positive for Snatch to regain a healthy relationship with music, but also in general. Though Aisley and Rad are younger (and shorter), Snatch found it easy to fit into the dynamic. Not one to take the lead in social situations, they usually stay in the background (until the boys start to bully them HAHA) and chill with them. Additionally, as the oldest member, they take on a big sibling role and help Benevio take care of the kids. This imparts a sense of responsibility of sorts, and helps ground them. Aisley Hazelwood As the one who started the band, Aisley serves as the leader. Though Snatch thinks Aisley can be an annoying midget, they respect his talents and bravery in speaking his mind. They are aware of Aisley’s lack of self preservation, and is kinda worried about him (though they also lack survival instincts, and is hence doesn’t quite know how to express their worry without seeming like a hypocrite). Snatch also thinks Aisley is kinda thin compared to his age group (though what is a healthy weight for a 15 year old?), and hence tries to feed him and take him on morning walks in the forest. This sense of protectiveness also stems from their admiration of Min, since they are slightly terrified of her if something happens to Aisley under their care. Conrad Kråke Rad plays the guitar in the band, and Snatch really admires his guitar playing. Though they’re able to play many instruments, they haven’t really dedicated time to practice the guitar, and hence respects his skills. Rad sometimes teaches Snatch advanced guitar playing methods during the breaks in the practice sessions. Honestly, Snatch is kinda jealous of the twins, since they’re an only child, and grew up without people their age (they were the only teenager even in Book-san, and let’s not talk about their life in Speoul). This is why they’re kinda pushy in encouraging the twins to reconcile and get along. Snatch also buys bird food for the twins in their bird form (cats are cuter, but Rad and Roy are seriously fluffy as crows). Winter Snowford Winter was Snatch's buddy when they just transferred to EAH, and in retrospect, they wonder at how ironic he was chosen as their guide. While Snatch and Winter had difficulties communicating in English and French, Snatch found it much easier to see through Winter's social mask. Winter was "nice", yes, but the mild tone and mannerisms were reminiscent of that which Snapdragon used when they were irritated. Having recently been set free from the pressure of bottling everything inside, Snatch enthusiastically took it as a personal mission to convince Winter to do the same. When Snatch isn't trying to persuade Winter to have ♡-to-♡ talks™, the teens can be found at Higher Bookend buying expensive clothes and visiting cat cafes. Snatch finds it especially entertaining insightful when they see Winter expressing his annoyance because yes! progress for healthy emotional expression! (ignoring the fact that Snatch's own emotional stability sucks; yes, it's way better than back in Speoull, but it has swung into another extreme) Charmaine Lexwington The essence of Min’s and Snatch’s friendship can be summed up with mutual respect and talking shit about select people (cough: Winter). Min is sharp and direct, which are qualities Snatch admires, and having been in the entertainment industry, they understand and respect her drive. Furthermore, they enjoy hanging out with Min and Winter – one reason why they adjusted relatively well to EAH was because they could gossip about Winter in French when Min and him were showing them around. However, as much as Snatch admires Min, they are low-key intimidated by her. The qualities that they admire so much in her are terrifying when she turns her attention to them, and knowing that, Snatch tries to be more considerate around her, especially re: her surrogate brother. Acquaintances Moon-Ah Myung Snatch met Moon-Ah once on a variety show as part of the anthropomorphic celebrities special, and they had a fun time filming it. They think Moon-Ah is a cool person, and enjoy their interactions, but never took the initiative to continue interacting with her after the variety show (to the disappointment of their grandma, Moon-ji, who’s a huge fan of the daltokki legends). Basically, they’re chill acquaintances. Trixi Alixander (TBC) Pet Unfortunately, Snatch was too busy in Speoull to take care of a pet. They ''did ''enjoy playing with the stray cats in Book-san though. They fulfil their need for animal companionship by going to animal cafes. Romance Even though Snatch is aromantic and doesn’t have an interest in romantic relationships, they have casually dated around with fellow celebrities. The relationships are short and private, but both parties (sometimes more) usually have an agreement that they’ll enjoy themselves and return to a cordial working relationship after breaking up. Enemies As a public figure, Snatch has their fair share of haters and anti-fans. Even though the company and their colleagues strongly advise against reading the negative comments, Snatch still finds it difficult to ignore them, and ends up upsetting themself after reading the comments. Blondie Lockes She's annoying and keeps trying to get an interview with them. Snatch thinks she should've gotten the hint after they've destroyed her equipment but she hasn't given up. Category:Subpages